


I Won't Hold My Breath

by pavs1415



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Insecure Tony, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Enamorarse del novio del Capitán América es sin duda el primero de la lista de los logros más estúpidos de Tony. Sabe que Bucky nunca lo elegiría por encima de Steve, no cuando los dos súper soldados han estado luchando durante setenta años para encontrar el camino de regreso al otro. El hecho es que incluso Tony encuentra eso ridículamente romántico y nunca soñaría con interferir. Más que nada, quiere que Bucky sea feliz.Entonces, cuando Steve y Tony se encuentran atrapados dentro de una vieja base de Hydra durante una misión, siendo lentamente asesinados con gas, la elección de poner la vida de Steve por encima de la suya es fácil. El Capitán América es más importante que Iron Man, y Bucky Barnes necesita a Steve Rogers mucho más de lo que alguna vez necesitará a Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Won't Hold My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Won't Hold My Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085837) by [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina). 



En el momento en que las puertas de acero se cerraron de golpe detrás de él y Steve, Tony supo que su día iba a terminar mal. Nunca sucedía nada bueno en las bases supuestamente abandonadas de Hydra, -aún menos si involucraba puertas cerrándose por su cuenta. El hecho de que su canal de comunicaciones perfectamente funcional repentinamente crepitara con estática fue otra revelación.

Se suponía que esta era una misión de rutina, -solo una instalación más para marcar su larga lista de bases de Hydra para buscar y destruir-, pero obviamente algo había salido mal. Hydra debe haber estado esperándolos y establecieron una trampa de algún tipo.

Steve, siempre optimista, estaba intentando abrir la puerta. "Comprueba el otro lado", dijo.

Tony hizo lo que le dijeron, su mirada vagó por el estrecho corredor de acero mientras lo cruzaba, pero no encontró nada particularmente peligroso. No había ventanas, ni muebles, ni matones de Hydra. Eran solo él y Steve y, como era de esperar, dos puertas firmemente cerradas.

"No puedo conectarme con los demás por las comunicaciones", informó Tony, permitiendo que el casco se levantara. "Mi conexión con JARVIS también es irregular. Hay algo en esta sala que bloquea la señal".

Steve se dio por vencido con la puerta y miró a su alrededor, pero probablemente no encontraría nada que Tony ya no hubiera visto, principalmente porque no había mucho que ver.

"Sigue tratando de conectar con los demás", dijo Steve, frunciendo el ceño ante la puerta cerrada como si fuera un rompecabezas que necesita solución, posiblemente a través del uso liberal de la fuerza de un super soldado.

De nuevo, Tony hizo lo que se le dijo. El resto del equipo estaba en algún lugar de la instalación, se habían separado para cubrir más terreno. Alguien tenía que darse cuenta de que Tony y Steve no respondían a través de las comunicaciones, pero si sabrían dónde encontrarlos era otra pregunta. Si la sala bloqueó sus radios, también podría estar bloqueando sus rastreadores.

De alguna manera, Tony no estaba sorprendido de que de _todas_ las personas con las que podía terminar encerrado en una habitación, consiguiera a Steve. Esa era su suerte.

No era que no le gustara el hombre, -Tony consideraba a Steve uno de sus amigos más cercanos-, pero las cosas habían sido, bueno, un poco _incómodas_ últimamente. La culpa era completamente de Tony y su incapacidad de mantener sus hormonas furiosas bajo control, y pasar tiempo con Steve no era tan fácil como lo había sido antes.

En su defensa, Tony nunca planeó enamorarse del novio del Capitán América, -no era _tan_ estúpido-, simplemente sucedió, sin su consentimiento o aportación.

Tony sabía perfectamente bien que Steve y Bucky habían sido algo durante la guerra. Si las raras fotos instantáneas y los carretes de película de los dos sonriéndose ansiosamente el uno al otro no hubieran sido suficientes pruebas para llegar a esa conclusión, la mirada en el rostro de Steve cuando había llevado a Bucky a la Torre de los Vengadores ciertamente lo era. Steve parecía un hombre que acababa de encontrar la pieza que faltaba en su corazón, e incluso Tony podía admitir que era increíblemente romántico.

El amor de Steve y Bucky trascendió el tiempo, las guerras y el lavado de cerebro de los nazis, y, por supuesto, Tony había querido proteger algo tan puro. Así que le hizo un lugar a Bucky en la torre, justo al lado de Steve, y le proporcionó abogados que lo protegieran de demandas judiciales y de que lo metieran en prisión. 

Un amigo de Steve era amigo de Tony.

Hubo un momento bastante significativo en el que Bucky se derrumbó y confesó haber asesinado a los padres de Tony, pero también lo habían superado. Tomó trabajo, obviamente, pero Tony estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Bucky se relajara y sanara. Se merecía sentirse seguro y protegido después de todos esos años en las garras de Hydra.

Naturalmente, Tony había jodido todo al enamorarse del chico, pero sintió que no se le podía culpar por eso. Bucky era _asombroso_.

Una vez que se volvió menos atormentado y paranoico, -principalmente gracias a una _gran_ cantidad de terapia-, Bucky era un gran tipo. Tenía exactamente el tipo de sentido del humor seco y burlón que Tony amaba, y cada vez que sonreía o reía, Tony podía sentir que su corazón daba un vuelco. Y, además de eso, resultó ser impresionantemente amable y considerado, a menudo trayéndole comida a Tony cuando había estado en el taller durante demasiado tiempo sin comer.

Así que, _por supuesto_ , Tony se había enamorado de él, incluso si sabía perfectamente lo estúpido que era. No podía competir con Steve, -nadie podía-. Steve era el _Capitán América_ , por el amor de Dios, y había esperado setenta años para reunirse con Bucky. Después de todo lo que los dos habían pasado, merecían su feliz para siempre. Nada podría, -o debería-, interponerse entre ellos.

Tony ciertamente no iba a intentarlo. Estaba celoso de ellos, claro, pero nunca soñaría con hacer algo que pudiera arruinar su felicidad.

"¿Alguna suerte con las comunicaciones?", preguntó Steve, acercándose a Tony.

"Puedo escuchar fragmentos", respondió Tony, presionando un dedo de metal contra su auricular, "pero principalmente estática. El traje está transmitiendo una alerta de emergencia, pero no puedo garantizar que los demás la noten".

Steve frunció el ceño, obviamente vibrando con energía acumulada. Puede que sea un maestro táctico, pero siempre se impacienta cuando las misiones se estancan inesperadamente. Tras un par de minutos más, Tony sospechaba que Steve incluso podría comenzar a saltar sobre las puntas de sus pies.

"Necesitamos encontrar una salida", dijo Steve, como si eso no fuera obvio. Su mirada recorrió el estrecho corredor una vez más. "¿Los respiraderos?", el sugirió.

Tony no pudo evitar un resoplido. "Sabes que me encanta tu optimismo, Cap, pero ni siquiera Nat podría pasar por esos respiraderos, y mucho menos tú o yo".

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer".

"Estoy seguro de que sí", respondió Tony, "pero creo que sería mejor esperar a que los demás lleguen. Ellos podrán-"

El casco del traje de repente volvió a su lugar, sorprendiendo a Tony lo suficiente como para hacerlo saltar. Por un breve momento, se preguntó si la armadura no estaba funcionando bien, -no había dado ningún tipo de orden-, pero luego vio la alarma parpadeando en el HUD.

Tony sintió un vacío en el estómago. "Cap, tenemos un problema".

"¿Qué?"

"Los sistemas de emergencia del traje acaban de ponerse en marcha. Está detectando alguna forma de contaminación en el aire, un gas de algún tipo, proveniente de las rejillas de ventilación. Todavía está en un nivel relativamente bajo, pero parece estar aumentando". Tony trató de interpretar las lecturas, pero no reconoció esa sustancia. "No puedo decir con certeza lo que hace, pero mi diagnóstico es que es 'algo malo'".

Eso explicaría el corredor herméticamente cerrado, por supuesto. HYDRA los iba a matar a gas, como los nazis.

Steve apretó los dientes, mirando de un respiradero al otro, pero había demasiados para cubrirlos, sin mencionar que no tenían nada con qué hacerlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Steve preguntó. "¿El traje te protege?"

Tony tragó saliva, sus ojos recorrieron los números. "Sí, más o menos. Los filtros funcionan a su máxima capacidad, pero lo lograré durante al menos una o dos horas". Miró a Steve con el estómago revuelto. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Bueno", dijo Steve, su voz sospechosamente ligera, "puedo contener la respiración durante unos seis minutos. Después de eso tendremos que pensar en otra cosa".

La mente de Tony ya estaba zumbando con posibilidades. "Puedo quitarme el casco. Los filtros solo funcionan al cincuenta por ciento cuando no están sellados junto con el resto de la armadura, pero si lo pasamos de un lado a otro entre nosotros-"

"No", interrumpió Steve, "mantén el casco puesto. Podría ser más resistente que tú gracias al suero, y es mejor para uno de nosotros mantener la cabeza despejada".

Tomó todo lo que Tony tenía para no protestar. Hablando objetiva y tácticamente, Steve tenía razón, pero eso no hizo que Tony aceptara más fácilmente.

Tendría que sacarlos de allí antes de que terminaran los seis minutos.

"Bien, pero es mejor que te calles y comiences a contener la respiración, Cap", respondió bruscamente. "Cuanto menos respires esta cosa, mejor. Y tampoco te muevas. Conservas más oxígeno si te quedas quieto".

Steve levantó las manos en señal de rendición e hizo lo que le dijeron. Tony deseaba poder decir que estaba feliz de ver a Steve ser obediente por una vez, pero la situación le quitó toda la diversión. Si Tony no los sacaba pronto, podría tener que ver a Steve sofocarse.

Sin embargo, no tenía sentido enloquecer todavía. Tony todavía tenía al menos cinco minutos para encontrar una solución, y tenía, literal, un arsenal a su disposición. El problema era que no estaba seguro de si podía arriesgarse a disparar cualquiera de los misiles o incluso sus repulsores. Si el gas era inflamable, lo único que lograría hacer sería convertir el corredor en un infierno en llamas.

Ninguno de ellos sería capaz de sobrevivir a eso.

"JARVIS, ¿puedes oírme?", Tony regresó a la primera puerta, tratando de encontrar puntos débiles que pudiera explotar.

"Señor, hay algo- bloque-" la estática crujió en el canal, haciendo que las siguientes palabras fueran imposibles de descifrar. El hecho de que Tony todavía tuviera una conexión era reconfortante, pero Hydra estaba bloqueando de alguna manera sus transmisiones.

"Supongo que tendré que resolver esto por mi cuenta", murmuró Tony, con los guanteletes vagando sobre el metal rayado.

No había grietas ni abolladuras que pudiera ver, y cualquier mecanismo que controlara las puertas tenía que estar del otro lado. Tony maldijo por lo bajo y contempló si podía o no arriesgarse a disparar sus repulsores. Según las lecturas del traje, el gas no era inflamable a primera vista, pero había elementos que no podía identificar, -no sin la ayuda de JARVIS-, y esos si lo podrían ser.

Tony se giró para mirar a Steve. No se había movido, tal como se le ordenó. Desafortunadamente, él parado allí con los ojos cerrados, absolutamente inmóvil, solo puso a Tony más nervioso. No podía dejar que Steve muriera aquí. No solo era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, sino que era un brillante rayo de esperanza para muchos. El mundo estaría devastado si perdiera al Capitán América.

 _Bucky_ estaría devastado.

Tony se tragó el nudo en la garganta y volvió a concentrarse en la puerta -el reloj estaba corriendo-. Tenía que sacarlos. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No había manija ni bisagras para romper, no pudo obtener una grieta lo suficientemente buena como para abrir las puertas, y ni siquiera golpearlas ayudaría.

Tony podría haber intentado eso último principalmente por desesperación.

Las comunicaciones seguían crujiendo, y los pocos fragmentos que Tony recogió no le dieron mucho para continuar -no tenía idea de si los demás los estaban buscando-. El traje aún enviaba la alerta de emergencia, pero Tony no tenía forma de saber si había llegado a sus compañeros de equipo.

Hubo un sonido repentino detrás de él y Tony se dio la vuelta, con el corazón en la garganta. Steve estaba sobre una rodilla, su palma presionada contra el piso de metal. Incluso si estaba haciendo un trabajo admirable al combatirlo, Steve estaba absorbiendo grandes cantidades de aire contaminado.

"¡No!" Tony se apresuró, el traje zumbó mientras caía de rodillas. "Steve, no puedes-"

"Tengo-" jadeó Steve, "-que respirar... en algún momento".

Eso era cierto, Tony lo sabía, -todos perdían la batalla contra los reflejos de su cuerpo eventualmente-, pero había demasiado gas extraño. Lo que Steve respiraba no lo sustentaría. Con toda probabilidad, terminaría matándolo.

"Está bien, es hora del plan B". Tony tomó su casco, pero Steve fue más rápido y agarró una de las muñecas de Tony.

"No". Él sacudió la cabeza, cada respiración era una lucha. "No lo hagas. Es... una orden".

"Steve, no seas ridículo", suplicó Tony. "No puedo verte morir".

Nunca sería capaz de mirar a Bucky a los ojos de nuevo si dejara morir a Steve.

Era obvio que Steve tenía la intención de responder, pero nunca llegó tan lejos. Sus párpados revolotearon, y un segundo después se desplomó en los brazos de Tony. Si Tony no hubiera estado usando el traje, probablemente no habría podido recibir todo el peso extra.

"¿Steve?" Los latidos del corazón de Tony resonaron en sus oídos. "¡Steve!"

No hubo respuesta.

El pánico atravesó a Tony, con la garganta apretada. Suavemente, con el mayor cuidado posible, dejó a Steve en el suelo y presionó una mano contra su pecho. Hubo un leve ascenso y caída. Steve seguía respirando, pero probablemente no por mucho tiempo.

"Jodido infierno". Tony ignoró el leve temblor en su voz y llamó al canal de comunicaciones inestable. "¿Alguien puede escucharme? Vengadores, entren. El Cap y yo necesitamos ayuda, de inmediato. ¿Vengadores?"

Tony tragó saliva y miró a Steve -el bueno, leal y precioso Steve-. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No fue una gran decisión, realmente.

El mundo no necesitaba a Tony Stark, pero en realidad podría desmoronarse sin el Capitán América.

Tony sabía que Bucky lo haría. Después de estar separados durante tantos largos e insoportables años, Bucky y Steve finalmente se habían vuelto a encontrar. Se merecían estar juntos, merecían ser felices. Tony no podía dejar que Steve muriera así, no cuando sabía que podía salvarlo. Si eso significaba que Tony tenía que morir en su lugar, bueno, ese era un precio que Tony estaba dispuesto a pagar

Bucky necesitaba a Steve mucho más de lo que alguna vez necesitaría a Tony. Si uno de ellos tenía que morir, debía ser Tony.

El pecho de Steve se detuvo bajo la mano de Tony.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Después de una respiración profunda y fortificante, Tony extendió las manos y se quitó el casco. Las alarmas del traje comenzaron a sonar, pero Tony las ignoró y rápidamente colocó el casco junto a él en el piso. Tenía que moverse rápido.

Los guanteletes se retiraron y Tony presionó sus dedos contra el cuello de Steve, encontrando un pulso débil pero notable. Sin perder el tiempo, levantó la barbilla de Steve, le pellizcó la nariz y se inclinó para expulsar aire en su boca. Sin embargo, eso no lo salvaría, no si el aire que Tony seguía empujando a sus pulmones estaba contaminado. Eso solo empeoraría a Steve.

Lo que Tony necesitaba hacer era lograr que Steve comenzara a respirar por su cuenta nuevamente, y luego darle el casco. Esa era la única manera. El casco le daría a Steve suficiente oxígeno para sobrevivir. Dejaría a Tony completamente sin nada para protegerlo, claro, pero al menos salvaría a Steve.

Tony no podía dejar que Steve muriera aquí, no cuando tenía a Bucky esperándolo.

Afortunadamente, Tony siempre estaba preparado para la posibilidad de que no pudiera pasar el día. Desde el episodio con el reactor de arco, se había asegurado de mantener actualizado su testamento. Pepper obtendría sus acciones de la compañía y algunas de las propiedades. Rhodey obtendría los trajes y otro lote de propiedades. Happy recibiría los autos y una tercera parte de las propiedades. Los Vengadores obtendrían la torre y todos los equipos que Tony había diseñado para ellos. Lo que quedaba, incluido el dinero real que poseía, se donaría a varias organizaciones benéficas, especialmente a la Fundación Maria Stark.

Tony _no quería_ morir, pero al menos podía hacerlo sin hacer demasiado lío. Además, sacrificarse para salvar a un ícono nacional era una muerte mucho más noble de la que pensó que obtendría. A fin de cuentas, no era una mala forma de partir.

Hubo un crujido repentino y fuerte en las comunicaciones, haciendo que Tony saltara. Después de un rato, logró distinguir palabras, la voz dolorosamente familiar.

"-dónde están -vamos, responde -¡Steve!"

 _Bucky_.

Incluso si solo habían sido breves vislumbres, no habría podido confundir el miedo en la voz de Bucky.

"No te preocupes", murmuró Tony entre respiraciones, parpadeando los puntos negros que bailaban en su visión. Incluso si Tony intentaba no respirar demasiado gas, su cabeza ya estaba girando. Dudaba que Bucky lo escuchara, pero se sintió bien decir las palabras. "Lo salvaré. No lo dejaré morir".

Lo haría por Bucky.

Solo tomó cinco ventilaciones antes de que el pecho de Steve comenzara a levantarse por sí mismo de nuevo, aunque débilmente. Tony elogió el suero súper soldado, y la terquedad general de Steve, y buscó el casco. A pesar de lo fuerte que le temblaban las manos, Tony logró pasarlo por la cabeza de Steve.

La oleada de triunfo que sintió cuando Steve continuó respirando fue suficiente para hacer reír a Tony, ahogado y medio aturdido.

Steve estaría bien.

Tony tragó saliva y se puso de pie. Sin el traje, no habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte, pero compensó sus temblorosas extremidades. Tan pronto como Tony estuvo más o menos erguido, dejó que el traje se retirara.

Si Tony estaba a punto de morir, no quería estar dentro de la armadura.

Se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo sin ceremonias, aterrizando boca abajo junto a Steve. Hubo un fuerte golpeteo en la cabeza de Tony y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Extendió la mano, temblando, y la colocó contra el pecho de Steve.

Se levantó y cayó, se levantó y cayó.

Tony casi gimió de alivio. Steve estaría bien.

Bucky no tendría que perder al hombre que amaba.

El suelo estaba frío contra la mejilla de Tony. Su respiración se hizo más corta, superficial y casi jadeante, pero eso estaba bien. Tony había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Steve viviría. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Los golpes continuaron, fuertes e incesantes, demasiado fuertes para ser los latidos del corazón de Tony.

Sorprendentemente, morir no dolía. Solo estaba cansado, increíblemente cansado.

Tony cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el pecho de Steve moverse debajo de su palma, y decidió que estaba bien dejar de luchar contra la somnolencia.

Antes de que todo se desvaneciera en la nada, Tony pensó que escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, pero sabía que era solo una ilusión.

Tony exhaló y se dejó ir.

☆☆☆☆☆

La primera sorpresa fue que Tony se despertó para encontrarse en la enfermería de los Vengadores; no había esperado despertarse en absoluto.

La segunda sorpresa fue que Bucky Barnes estaba sentado junto a su cama, como si hubiera ido al infierno y de regreso. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, los hombros tensos y lucía una barba aún más impresionante de lo habitual. Tony no había visto a Bucky tan atormentado desde que se unió a ellos en la torre, cuando aún saltaba a las sombras y tenía pesadillas que lo dejaban callado y distante durante días.

"Uh", fue todo lo que Tony logró, sintiéndose adecuadamente desorientado. Hubo un latido sordo de dolor en su cráneo y su pecho se sentía apretado, hasta el punto en que tenía un pequeño problema para respirar apropiadamente. Casi se sentía como si tuviera el reactor de arco nuevamente, presionando contra sus pulmones. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, Tony se sentía sorprendentemente bien, especialmente porque había esperado estar muerto.

La cabeza de Bucky se levantó, sus ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos con un dolor inconfundible. Tony había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para sacar a Steve de esa habitación con vida, solo para evitar tener que ver esa expresión en el rostro de Bucky.

Había salvado a Steve, ¿verdad?

"Tony". La voz de Bucky era tan frágil que casi se rompió. "Tú-"

"¿Steve?" Tony gruñó, tratando de reducir el pánico. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber si le había costado a Bucky el amor de su vida.

Bucky cerró la boca con un chasquido y desvió la mirada. Esa era una mala señal. Tony se preparó para las malas noticias y se reprendió por no haber actuado antes. Debería haber ignorado las órdenes de Steve y simplemente forzar el jodido casco sobre su cabeza, porque ahora Steve estaba muerto y Bucky parecía que se estaba rompiendo y Tony no podía soportar-

"Él está bien", respondió Bucky.

Los pensamientos de Tony se detuvieron. "¿Qué?", preguntó tontamente, con la garganta en carne viva.

Bucky apretó los dientes. "Está bien. Le dieron de alta ayer".

Eso no tenía sentido. Bucky parecía devastado, pero Steve estaba bien.

"Tú estás peor", continuó Bucky, aún sin encontrar la mirada de Tony. "El gas podría haber causado un daño permanente en tu corazón. Los médicos están realizando algunas pruebas". Su voz era suave. "Y también querrán comprobar si hay daño cerebral, ahora que estás despierto".

"Está bien", respondió Tony. Había estado peor y conocía bastante bien la rutina médica después de tantos años como Vengador. Lo que no podía entender era por qué Bucky parecía tan angustiado. "¿No estás contento por Steve?" Tony estaba casi jadeando al final de la oración, sin aliento mucho más rápido de lo habitual. Supuso que era por el gas que había inhalado.

"Claro que lo estoy", dijo Bucky pero, en realidad, parecía casi listo para llorar. "Estoy feliz de que esté bien. Yo no... no sabría qué hacer sin él".

El dolor familiar en el pecho de Tony, -como un cuchillo siendo girado-, fue extrañamente reconfortante. Le ofreció una estabilidad muy necesaria.

"Yo solo-", la mandíbula de Bucky estaba fuertemente apretada, su mirada descansando en algún lugar alrededor del hombro derecho de Tony. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?", había tanta acusación en su tono.

Tony frunció el ceño. "¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Te quitaste el maldito casco!" Bucky espetó. El estallido fue innecesariamente fuerte, pero parecía que Bucky necesitaba dejarlo salir. Sus ojos lucían un poco salvajes. "Sé que Steve no te habría dejado. Entonces, ¿por qué-" Bucky tragó saliva, temblando su aliento. "Podrías haber _muerto_ , Tony".

La poca estabilidad que Tony había ganado se había ido otra vez. Estaba oficialmente perdido. ¿Quizás podría culpar al hecho de que recientemente se había despertado de un evento traumático?

"Tenía que salvar a Steve", respondió Tony. Si alguien, debería saber lo importante que era Steve, era Bucky. "¿Querías que muriera?"

"¡No!" Bucky parecía horrorizado. "Por supuesto que no. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera. Pero por qué-", se interrumpió y apartó la mirada.

Tony no sabía qué decir. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Por qué estaba Bucky tan molesto?

Bucky se pasó una mano por la cara y su barba hizo un sonido rasposo contra su palma. Parecía exhausto, y Tony tampoco podía entender eso. ¿Por qué estaba Bucky aquí y no con Steve? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado al lado de su cama?

"Entiendo por qué lo hiciste". Las palabras de Bucky fueron tan suaves que Tony apenas las atrapó. "Yo también lo habría hecho, pero no puedo-", parecía que Bucky realmente estaba a punto de llorar. "Pensé que estabas muerto. Tuve que sacarte de esa habitación y no te movías ni respirabas y no sabía qué hacer".

Tony miró, atónito, cuando la primera lágrima goteó por la mejilla de Bucky. No había pensado que a Bucky le importara tanto. Eran amigos, claro, pero eso era todo. Tony podría querer que fueran más, pero sabía que Bucky no.

Bucky tenía a Steve.

Sin previo aviso, Bucky se puso de pie, su silla raspando ruidosamente contra el suelo. Otra lágrima cayó, pero Bucky la limpió rudamente con su mano.

"Sé que no debería hacer esto, no quiero presionarte y ahora es un mal momento, pero después de lo que pasó..." Bucky sonó tan desesperado que a Tony le dolió el corazón. "No puedo pasar por eso otra vez. Tengo que decírtelo".

"¿Decirme que?", Tony preguntó débilmente.

Bucky se encontró con su mirada y había tanta pena y culpa en sus ojos, pero también una determinación impresionante.

"Te amo".

Tony parpadeó.

"Sé que no debería, me dije que no me enamorara de ti, pero no puedo evitarlo". La sonrisa en los labios de Bucky parecía dolorida, llena de tristeza como estaba. "Nunca te alejas o me tratas como si fuera frágil. Puedo _respirar_ a tu alrededor y por una vez no preocuparme por mi pasado y todas las cosas horribles que he hecho. Incluso me perdonaste por lo que le hice a tus padres". Bucky tragó saliva y se miró las manos. "Me haces sentir menos roto, como si aún fuera humano debajo de este desastre en el que me he convertido".

Tony estaba sin palabras. Sabía que debía responder, había una bola de alegría en constante crecimiento en su pecho, rogando por ser liberada, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para encontrar las palabras.

¿Bucky lo amaba? ¿ _A él_?

"Lo siento mucho, Tony". Bucky miró hacia otro lado, con la vergüenza clara en su rostro. "Sé que probablemente nunca querrás a alguien como yo, con tanta sangre en sus manos, pero yo-"

"Espera, ¿qué?" Tony soltó, finalmente recuperando su capacidad de hablar. "Pero ¿qué hay de Steve?", preguntó tontamente.

Fue el turno de Bucky de parecer sorprendido. "¿Qué con él?"

¿Por qué Tony tenía que explicárselo a Bucky?

"Ustedes dos están juntos".

Bucky frunció el ceño. "Ya no. Nos separamos antes de que terminara la guerra".

"Ustedes... ¿qué?" Tony comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado. Afortunadamente, podía recostarse contra las almohadas mientras intentaba reiniciar su cerebro.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación. Tony no estaba seguro de qué decir, así que supuso que era una suerte que Bucky lo hiciera.

"¿Crees que estoy con Steve?"

"Bueno... sí. ¿Quién no lo haría con la forma en que actúan?" Tony tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento y, mientras tanto, hizo un gesto vago hacia Bucky. "Con todo lo de los amantes estrellados y-", otro aliento, "-las miradas anhelantes y el... todo".

Bucky dudó un par de segundos antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama de Tony. "Tony, no estoy enamorado de Steve. Él y yo compartimos mucho en ese entonces, lo admito, -incluso una cama-, pero ya no". Había sinceridad en sus palabras y una confianza cada vez mayor en sus ojos.

Tony tragó saliva. "Oh". Miró a Bucky. "Bueno, ahora me siento como un idiota".

Hubo otro silencio, aunque este fue significativamente más corto.

"¿No te molesta que esté enamorado de ti?" Bucky preguntó suavemente, y no había duda de la esperanza en su voz.

"¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Yo-" Tony se aclaró la garganta, apenas logrando contener la tos, "-de hecho, estoy muy feliz de escucharlo".

Una sonrisa lenta y tímida se extendió en los labios de Bucky. "¿Oh?"

"Sí". El corazón de Tony se aceleró. "Eso hace que el hecho de estar enamorado de ti mucho más fácil de tratar".

Tentativamente, como si temiera que Tony retrocediera, Bucky tomó la mano de Tony en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. "Sé que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero-"

"Déjame ser el juez de eso, ¿de acuerdo?" Tony sabía que era grosero interrumpir, pero no tenía intención de permitir que Bucky se dirigiera por ese camino. Había pocas personas tan dignas como Bucky.

Pasaron otro par de segundos, con Bucky frotando suaves círculos contra el dorso de la mano de Tony.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal una cita?" Bucky sugirió. Sus palabras fueron más firmes y la desesperación había sido reemplazada por confianza.

"Bueno, primero necesito que me den de alta". Tony sonrió. "Pero después de eso soy todo tuyo".

"Me gusta como suena eso." La alegría de Bucky regresaba, su sonrisa fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Tony se acelerara. Bucky extendió su mano libre y acarició con reverencia la mejilla de Tony. "Me gusta mucho", dijo con voz tierna.

Tony exhaló, apoyándose en el toque. "A mí también", respondió, con la misma suavidad.

Si bien ayer podría haber terminado bastante mal para Tony, el hoy y el mañana definitivamente estaban mejorando. 

**Author's Note:**

> Les juro que Tony sacrificándose por todos me pone de los nervios. Ugh.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo, como me gustó a mi traducirlo :>


End file.
